Everything
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Sequel to Holding the Baby. Tony spends a restless evening at home. Ziva turns up for more then just a chat. Enjoy


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius productions and CBS. If I did own them, I would most likely kill off Jeanne. Tony doesn't belong with her. Tiva all the way._

_A/N: By special request from a few people, I am writing a sequel to __**Holding the Baby**__. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are very much appreciated._ _This is an offshoot of my Tiva fics._ _You will also note that there is no consistency to my Tiva fics and this One-shot. __A special thank you to my friend and Beta EmyPink for all her hard work and help. Your efforts are really appreciated Em, Thanks! Tony is reading some more of __**Deep Six**__ and listening to __**Michael Buble's**__ new song __**Everything.**__ Completely Tiva orientated, One-shot!_

Tony stood over his Bose surround sound system. He placed the new CD that he had bought in the tray. _The neighbours are going to start complaining again, that's for certain._ Tony seemed made to tick people off. It was kind of an ingrained thing. Restlessness had been hounding him all night. He had a pretty good idea to why he felt this way, but it was really weird. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Or more importantly, he had never felt like this because for the very first time in his life, he was truly in love. He picked up the CD case **'**_**Call me irresponsible, Michael Buble'**_ Tony grinned to himself. "Well, I guess I could come under that category."

He walked over to the couch and he slumped down onto it. He still felt restless, but he forced himself to relaxed and let the music float and ripple over him.

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to say.

And you play your card, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

Even as he listened, the words felt like they targeted him as if the song was talking about the way he felt about Ziva. He rose and began to pace the room, restlessness taking a hold of him in a new way. He wanted her here right now with him, sitting on the couch talking, watching a movie, listening to the CD together. It had been two weeks since Tony had confessed his feelings for Ziva. They had been spending more time together. Last night, Tony had taken her to his favourite restaurant in Little Italy in Washington DC. He had dropped her home straight after. Tony wished that he had taken up her offer to come upstairs. The way she had looked at him as she spoke, those beautiful brown eyes were something that he wished would never stop looking at him. He didn't care. What he just wanted was Ziva looking at him with those soft brown eyes._ Bewitching to say the least!_ _Get a grip._ Tony shook his head. _You had a close call yesterday; the boss almost caught you kissing in the elevator! If your love for Ziva doesn't kill you, then the boss certainly will!_

"He'd never find out," Tony whispered, not believing his own excuse.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

Tony didn't even bother finishing the song that was playing. He picked up the stereo's remote and stopped it. "Get your mind on something else." Tony dropped the remote. "You'll do something stupid soon!"

Tony walked over to the small bookcase in his lounge room. He kept movies rather than books, though he was proud of himself that now he was beginning to buy more books. He had an assortment of books, from Clive Cussler to Stephen Lawhead to Tom Clancy to Matthew Reilly. He picked up the book at the end of the line, _Deep Six._ The cover stared back at him. Tony was steadily working through McGee's book…well, Thom E Gemcity's book. It didn't make much difference, they were the same person. He flipped to the page he was up to; the bookmark revealed that he had reached the last chapter.

"Wow," he mused slightly stunned, "I didn't think I was that far!" His eyes focused on the name of the chapter.

"Chapter 25: Startling Revelation! Sounds interesting, what's the story this time, McGee?" Tony asked as he walked back to the couch and sat down. He curled up on the couch in what would seem like an awkward position to anyone else.

_Being called in was not unusual for LJ Tibbs' team. First to arrive would be Lisa, then forensics scientist Emy Pinto, then Tommy. Today was different however; because everyone else had arrived save for Tommy. Causing the rest of the team grief as Tibbs ranted and raved about him not being contactable…_

Tony closed the book, restlessness seizing him once again. "Come on! I just want to get rid of this," Tony groaned to no one in particular. His phone rang an instant later. "DiNozzo!"

"Hello, Tony," the softly accented voice of Ziva David replied.

Tony felt something like excitement sudden explode in his stomach. He grinned to himself. "Hey, beautiful." He paused for a second and he heard her giggle down the other end. "What's up?"

"I've never understood that expression from you," Ziva stated happily.

"Okay, how about…" Tony tilted his head to the side for a moment in thought. "How about 'hey, honey, how are ya?'" He put on a southern accent for her. She laughed and Tony grew serious once more. "You have something on your mind?"

"I have a lot on my mind, Tony," Ziva said coyly over the phone.

Tony grinned. "Oh yeah, something to do with me?"

"It might," she teased mercilessly. Tony sat back and grinned to himself.

"Get that idea out of your head this minute!" Ziva said as if she was looking straight at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony replied quickly.

"Really," Ziva's voice teased again, "then what were you doing just a second ago?"

"How did you…" The words froze mid-sentence as he looked out the large window of his apartment. Ziva sat on the roof of the building next door, she waved. "You're one sick chick, David!"

"I know, and you love it," she replied, smiling broadly. "Can I come up?"

"Sure," Tony said as he watched Ziva rise from her seated position and walk towards the service door, his eye glued on that shapely bottom of hers. He grinned, "Take your time, I have a terrific view."

XXXXXXXX

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Tony rushed to open it. The door swung open and Ziva walked in. She turned to Tony as he closed the door quietly.

"Come in. I haven't got much in the fridge, but if you want to just hang out that's cool." Tony said as he guided her into the lounge room.

"Is that what you thought I wanted, Tony?" Ziva eyebrow rose seductively. "To hang out?"

"Well, you know…I mean…um… what I mean is," Tony said, trying desperately to concentrate as Ziva playfully pressed up against him. Ziva slid her shoes off her feet, like a professional. Tony gave in. He bent and kissed her lightly, his hands travelling down towards her waist.

"Ow," Tony cried out a second later as his wrist was wrenched downwards with force.

"Did I tell you that you could grab my ass," Ziva asked, her accent thickening slightly as she looked down at Tony on his knees. The only other time she had used that accent was when she had first arrived and had snuck up on him as he had explained to McGee about the crazy ninja moves that couldn't impress him.

"No," Tony replied, his voice thin and whimperingly soft.

"Good," Ziva smiled, releasing his hand. Tony glared at her as he rose. Ziva shrugged. "You tried something I wasn't expecting, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right," Tony stated sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry," Ziva said, staring at him with disbelief. "What can I do to make it up to you."

Tony grinned. Ziva regretted asking such a loaded question to his face. She wanted him to go the direction his smile was suggesting. "Well, if we close the curtains and just relax…" She gripped his wrist again.

"I'm on top." Ziva smiled sensually at him.

Tony face was suffused once more with pain as he struggle to get out his words. "Sure, not a problem."

Ziva let go of his wrist. She walked over to the window and closed the curtain. She then pressed play on the remote for Tony's stereo.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything…

Walking back over to Tony, she shoved him backwards onto the couch. He grinned again as if he was a twelve year old receiving his first huge present. Ziva climbed astride him and smiled down at him. Ziva bent and kissed him slowly. Tony pulled her close…

The cell phone sitting on the coffee table rung. "Don't answer it," Tony said as Ziva reached for it.

"It's Gibbs," Ziva replied, showing him the caller ID. Tony grabbed the remote and shut the music off again. Ziva flipped open the cell phone. "Ziva!"

"Strange that you're answering DiNozzo's cell, David," Gibbs' voice was terse as he realised that Ziva and Tony were together. Ziva placed the phone against Tony's ear, giving him an _oops_ face. "I want both of you down here at Quantico in fifteen minutes, you got that."

"On it, boss" Tony answered quickly as Gibbs disconnected. Ziva climbed off Tony and walked over to her shoes. Tony walked into the bedroom and returned a moment later. "Well, I guess I know who is going to be permanently part of the next crime scene we investigate."

Ziva smiled at him as they left.

_A/N: Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
